


鹿

by Raf_313



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raf_313/pseuds/Raf_313





	鹿

鹿

芝诺光  
慢车  
写不动了，就这样吧！(溜

 

从前，有一个普普通通的村子。

它坐落在密林的最南端，村里的人世世代代都依靠在密林周边打猎为生。村民们害怕这片望不到边际的森林中的危险，又依赖于森林给予自己生活下去的猎物，因此一直对于森林深处的神明，抱有着敬畏的心。

但是，从来没有人见过真正的神明长什么样子。

据村子里的老人说，神明掌管着整个森林里的生灵，他可以化作任何的形态在森林中行动，弱小的动物接受他的庇护，强大的动物接受他的支配。有传闻说，在广袤的森林的最北边，是一望无际的冰川雪地，而神明真正的居住地，就在那里。

村民们坚信，当神明发怒时，森林的动物就会疯狂的攻击进入森林的生物，土壤会变得贫瘠，食物会快速腐烂，天空会落下巨雷，劈坏树木引燃大火。

就像现在这样。

村子里已经有四个人因为进入森林被发疯的动物咬死了，从森林里带来的食物快速的腐坏，村头的庄稼全都枯萎，毫无生机。村民们聚集在村长家里，面色不安地争论着。

“神明发怒，我们必须要做些什么！”  
“献祭…对，我们要献祭！”  
“谁去…”  
“我们家…没有适龄的…”  
“我的女儿要订婚了…”  
“我们家也…”  
“西边，西边的那个残疾小子…”  
“他可以！他们家只有他自己！”  
“森林里捡回来的野小子…就是他了…”  
“就是他…只有他…”

村西小屋的青年，就这样被选中了。  
无父无母，被村里的一个老人从森林被捡到，天生的残疾，额头上还有两个奇怪的包形硬物。哪怕拉的一手好弓，哪怕会做一手好菜，哪怕长的标志。残疾就是残疾，奇怪就是奇怪，除了当初捡到他的老人，村子里没有人愿意和他待在一起。

没有月亮的夜晚，村民们点燃了火把，聚集在村西头的小屋门口，他们沉默着，黝黑的眼睛盯着闭合的屋门。

吱呀——  
屋门被打开了，青年从黑暗的屋子中慢慢地拄着拐杖走了出来，他面色平静地看着沉默不语的人群，露出了一个很淡的笑容。

“我答应你们。”

第二天的朝阳很快便升起，青年拄着拐杖，背后背着自己的弓箭，在村民沉默的注视下慢慢走进了森林。阳光笼罩着他的轮廓渐渐模糊，树叶沙沙的低吟，奏响了森林的乐章。

 

光独自一个人走进了这片森林，树叶掩映间，四周一片安静，仿佛有什么东西在暗中悄悄地观察着他。  
他的腿天生就有些畸形，走起路来怪怪的，林间的地面上交错着很多树根，让他不得不更迟缓的前进。

光没有恼怒于村民的决定，反而进入森林后变得有些放松。他离开了村子，离开了那个处处暗含鄙夷目光的地方。抚养他的老人已经去世多年，他在村子里也没有了什么牵挂，来到森林里，是生是死，也都看得淡了。  
况且，他还有一件一直萦绕在心头的疑惑，需要去森林中寻找答案。

步行了一段时间，回头望去的时候已经看不见来时的路，仿佛森林悄悄地改变了格局，将道路封死。青年向深处前行，太阳默默地从他头顶走过，夕阳西下，渐渐的，他好像听到了什么声音。  
“啾啾——啾！”  
他抬起头，一对翠鸟从他的头顶略过，衔着一朵不知名的小花，飞向了远处树枝遮掩间波光粼粼的地方。

光自从从森林里捡回来，就再也没有来到森林里，他加快了步伐，跌跌撞撞地拨开灌丛，看到了一片湖泊。翠鸟站在水边的小石头上，跳来跳去地歪头看他良久，突然飞起来将花扔到了青年的头顶。  
光忍不住笑了出来。  
他拿下花朵，淡淡的香气从鼻尖略过，他小心地将花插在衣服胸口的口袋里，再抬头的时候，翠鸟已经飞的无影无踪。  
光摘下了弓箭，扶着树干坐下，他有些饿了，从兜里摸出了家里剩下的最后一个饼，啃了两下就有些疲惫地睡着了。

森林的夜晚来的很快，空气渐渐冷了下来，光裹紧了自己的外套，残疾的腿动了两下，有些艰难地蜷缩了起来。微风慢慢地吹起，湖面上荡起了一层又一层的涟漪。湖边飘起了三三两两的萤火虫，小虫子亮着尾巴，一闪一闪的落在了青年的鼻尖上。青年在梦里不安地打了个喷嚏，吓得萤火虫飞了出去。  
青年沉浸在不知名的梦中，那道熟悉的身影靠在一棵树旁，虽然看不清面目，光却觉得他在看着自己。模糊的人形伸出了手，光不由地伸出手搭在上面。   
“向北前行，你会找到你想要的…”  
影子轻笑着开口，青年疑惑地皱起了眉头。人影伸出手指，将他锁紧的眉轻轻推开，俯身在上面落下来一个吻。泛着微光的发丝垂落在光的面颊上，遮掩住了落下的一个又一个吻。  
“今天就不…了，很快，我们就会见面了。”  
男人意味深长的话语让光微微红了一下脸，他点点头，下一秒烟雾消散，他陷入了更深的睡眠。

 

天亮的很早，光起身在湖边简单地洗漱，决定向北方继续前行。他有一种预感，向北走，或许就能找到他。

光慢慢地走着，身边逐渐地出现了一些动物。起先是些鸟儿，后来就是一些用浆果砸他的松鼠，到后来，几只兔子带着几只鹿，从灌木丛中钻了出来。  
头上没有角的一只小鹿将头伸向他，光不得不停下了脚步。小鹿嗅了嗅他的衣服，突然亲切地咬住了他的衣角，向前方拽着，另一头鹿蹭着他，用鹿角在后面顶了顶他。  
“你们要我跟你走吗？”  
领头的鹿眨了眨湿漉漉的眼睛，高兴地点头。光看了看四周，点点头，选择相信他们。

他跟着鹿走了另外一条小径，周围的鹿变得多了起来，光意识到自己好像进入了一群鹿的栖息地。他慢慢地拄着拐杖走着，前面的鹿也不着急，走两步就回头看看他有没有跟上。  
他们绕过了一颗五人合抱粗的大树，一片宽敞的平地露了出来。大树后立着一头大鹿，它侧头看着，仿佛在这里等他们等了很久。  
小鹿高兴地跑过去蹭了蹭它，大鹿用自己的角顶了顶小鹿，抬起头来朝光轻轻地叫了一声。  
光走了过去，待他靠近时，大鹿点了点脑袋，示意他低头，光疑惑地拄着拐杖弯下身子，凑到了大鹿身边。在他看不见的地方，大鹿的眼中流露出了一丝欣喜，它伸出舌头舔了舔光额头上凸起的两个小包，一阵刺痛感的热流从头上涌起，光撑不住地就要倒下。

大鹿侧身，让光依靠在自己的身上，再慢慢坐下。光想要捂住自己的额头，却被大鹿轻轻地制止，大鹿轻声叫了一下，刚才的小鹿窜了出来，将衔着的东西丢在了光的手心。  
“吃了它…”  
缥缈的声音传来，光一手撑着地面，一手举起了那个东西。他的视线模糊，看不清那是什么，但是大脑里的声音却诱惑着他，让他将东西放到了嘴里。  
凉凉的东西顺着他的食道滑下，一股热流从身体里涌出，光昏了过去。

身体被拉伸的感受刺痛着他的神经，光觉得自己全身上下都在火焰中炙烤着，疼痛感让他忍不住发出呻吟，汗水从脸颊上滑下，落在泥土中消失不见。  
青年在地上微微地颤抖着，鹿群聚了过来，围着中间的青年，安静地跪在一旁。

光又梦到了那里，他看见那人朝他伸出手，抚摸他的头顶，下一秒，他就感觉到一股庞大的力量将自己压在地上，什么湿漉漉的东西正在从他的背后，慢慢地向下…  
！  
光猛地张开眼睛，面色潮红地喘息了数下，突然发现世界好像变得不太一样…

“我的腿…！”  
青年有些精神错乱的看着自己的身体，自己的下半身变成了鹿，四条健硕的鹿腿将自己稳稳地支撑在地上，他的上半身完好如初，头顶沉甸甸的多了什么。  
他伸手摸了摸，是一对鹿角。

“我…”  
光忍不住后退了两步，他的大脑有些混乱，他扭头看了看，只看到了棕色的皮毛和耷拉着的一条小小的鹿尾。  
跪坐在一旁的大鹿站起了身子，向光低头行礼，光有些手足无措，不知道该说些什么。  
大鹿平静的眼睛看着他，先开口为他解答疑惑。  
“你本来便是这个森林的子民，只不过被乱闯进来的人类带了出去，当做人类来抚养。”  
“那我为什么…一半人一半鹿？”  
大鹿抬起头，看着茫然的青年，它踏步刨了下地，组织了一下措辞。  
“是神让你变成这个样子的。”  
“神…？那我…”  
“我的孩子，”大鹿的目光柔软下来，它看着比自己高大三分的青年“我只是你旅途中的一位接引人，你的疑惑想要解开，就要向北方继续前进。那里会有你想要的答案。”

 

青年在森林中快速地跑动着，健康的鹿腿让他体验到了二十多年来头一次奔跑的感觉。他背着弓箭，快速地跳过盘错的树根，越过矮小的灌木丛，跨过潺潺的流水，一路向北方奔跑而去。  
他的脑海中不断重复着那一年的那一幕，那个人，是不是就是，是不是就是他一直在梦中追寻的…  
光停下来微微喘气，休息了片刻便继续奔跑。他浪费了太多的时间，他需要再快一点，再快一点，去见那个人。

他奔跑了一个黑夜一个白天，森林的风景从他的身边略过，密林中的树仿佛在向两边退让，为他空出一片前进的道路，让他畅通无阻的前进。  
当黑夜再次降临，光放缓了速度，拨开层层遮挡的灌木丛林，一脚踏进了一个奇特的地方。

寂静的小峡谷里，小溪潺潺而过，溪边的那棵树通体发白，泛着盈盈的光芒，树枝柔软的垂下，随着微风轻轻扬起，光屏住了呼吸，看向树下沉睡的男人。  
男人慢慢地睁开眼睛，冰蓝色的眼中，盛着满满的青年。栗色的发间生长出了漂亮的鹿角，湖蓝色的眼睛正一眨不眨地看着自己，不算太强壮的身体，线条匀称，腰肢细瘦，下半身的鹿身盖着棕色的皮毛，上面缀着几个圆圆的小白点，翘起的尾巴不安地晃动着。  
他看着有些不安又有些激动的青年，向他招了招手。

光越过小溪，有些犹豫地走上前，离男人只有一步之遥。  
“你是…他吗？当年救我的…还有梦里…”他有些紧张，又有些羞涩。  
“是。”  
男人换了个姿势，侧身托着腮仰头看着他，青年反应过来，在他面前屈膝跪下，让两人的视线平齐。鹿身的青年跪坐在那里，皮毛随着微风轻轻摇摆，短小的尾巴在后面摇来摇去。从人变成鹿，让他整个人的棱角都变得柔和，看起来毛茸茸的，特别的好摸。

男人这么想着，也伸出手摸了过去。

“他们把你推出来的？”男人漫不经心地将手从他的皮毛上拂过，光打了个机灵，点了点头。  
“哼，擅自拿走了我的东西…”男人眯着眼睛，屈指在柔软的鹿毛里搔了搔，光忍不住唔了一声，双手握起了拳头。  
“什，什么意思…？”  
“当年我出去随便走走，碰到了生了病快死去的你，便将你变成了这副样子。”男人不紧不慢地开口， “本来打算等你成年后带你进入森林深处定居，可是出了些意外，睡了很多年，直到前几天，我才刚刚苏醒。”  
“你们所谓的神明发怒，只不过是我刚醒过来找不到你有点生气而已。”宽大的手掌抚摸到了后端，鹿尾小小地颤了一下，忍受不了抚摸地立了起来。  
“您…不要再…”光的脸倏地一下红了起来，他搓着手指不安地动了动，男人看到了他栗色碎发下的一抹红红的耳尖。

男人笑了出来，他凑到青年的耳边，指尖揉搓着红红的尖尖。  
“梦里面都这么多次了，怎么还这么害羞？”  
青年仰头，或许是因为变成了鹿的原因，眼睛格外的湿漉漉。他一眨不眨地看着男人，手指悄悄地抓住了他的衣服下摆。  
“那您先…”  
“芝诺斯。”男人站了起来，牵着光站了起来“叫我芝诺斯。”  
“芝诺斯…”光看了看自己的下半身，吞吞吐吐的开口“要做那种事..能不能先把我变回来…”  
“不喜欢这样吗？”芝诺斯捏着他的脸颊，低头看着一脸依赖的青年“我们还没有用原型试过呢…”  
“原型…？！”青年的眸子渐渐睁大，瞳中倒映出了男人变化的样子。

芝诺斯的双腿化成了蛇尾，蛇尖竖起轻轻颤动着发出细小的声音，黑青色的鳞片在光线的折射下显出惊人的气势。男人的脸颊两侧浮现出浅浅的鳞片纹样，他睁开竖瞳，锁定猎物的目光落在半鹿青年的身上。  
“我想这样已经很久了。”

 

冰凉的鳞片缠绕在鹿的身上，光扶着树，颤抖的发出细小地呻吟。兴奋和恐惧混杂在一起，让他的欲火不断燃烧着，男人慢慢地舔舐着他的耳廓，双手撕开他的衣服，微凉的手指抚摸上了胸膛。  
太紧了…粗壮的蛇身在他的身上越缠越紧，他掩藏在皮毛下的性器不时的被鳞片刮蹭到，刺激地他忍不住渗出点点的性液。  
“好痒…”他呜咽着，想要躲开徘徊在他鹿角上的舌。  
芝诺斯没有说话，将他鹿角从下到上湿漉漉地舔过，轻轻啃咬了几下。他的手指揉搓着胸前的小粒，让它们变得充血，变得肿大，更方便指尖去揉捏，去玩弄。  
“芝诺斯…”欲望冲刷着他的大脑，青年看不到背后的样子，他低声叫着男人的名字，想要得到些许的安慰。  
“这么黏人。”芝诺斯轻笑着，他整条蛇缠绕在光的身上，头上半身探到了前面，他张口含住了青年肿胀的小肉粒。  
“唔！”光忍不住叫了出来，敏感的前胸被含在温热的口腔中吸吮，灼热的情潮瞬间冲下，他紧紧抱着树干呜咽着颤抖着腿射了出来。  
“好敏感。”芝诺斯亲吻着他的唇瓣，掩映在唇间的獠牙摩挲着他饱满的唇肉“下面就该我了。”

光大口地喘气，红着脸乖巧地点点头。

男人退回了后面，蛇尾缠上了他的后腿，腹下的鳞片张开，露出了狰狞的器官。青年还抱扶在树前，看不到此刻的情景。  
翘起的鹿尾可怜兮兮地颤抖着，露出了一块柔软白色毛的屁股，芝诺斯饶有兴趣地抚摸着，探到了那个隐秘的小口。  
“你们这个种族，只有翘起小屁股来的时候才会露出这一块白色的毛。”芝诺斯的指尖探到了入口，青年的脑海里瞬间涌入了无数梦中的画面，记忆中的动作让他忍不住放软了身体，配合着男人的动作接纳着进入的异物。  
“这么乖？”男人摸了摸摇摆不定的小尾巴，听着青年含糊不清地闷哼，笑着探进了第二根手指“以后不要随随便便给谁看你的小屁股上的白毛毛。”  
森林里除了你还能有谁啊…光在内心哼哼地反驳，芝诺斯感受到了他的顶嘴，手指抽出地瞬间将怒张的性器挤了进去。  
“别的活物也不行。”男人抓着他的鹿身，将性器缓缓顶入，他的瞳孔拉长成一条细线，磅礴的气势将这片空间笼罩了起来。  
“啊！…慢，慢点…”青年痛呼着，身子差点一软坐在地上“怎么…这么…”  
男人眯起了眼睛，梦中的触感和现实中的果然不一样。他的蛇尾左右摇摆着，流露出他的好心情。“人和蛇当然感觉不一样了，你现在是鹿了，比梦里还要紧。”  
光面红耳赤地低下头，草叶间还能看到他刚才射出的白浊，男人的蛇根在紧致的甬道中前行，蹭过敏感不断向内深入，光忍不住发出了呦呦的鹿鸣。  
“太深了…肚子…”他忍不住伸出一只手想要抚摸，却发现自己根本就支撑不住“芝诺…快点动啊…”  
芝诺斯挑眉，抽出了性器猛地顶了进去，怒张的蛇根上布满了令人难忍的肉粒，光被顶地向前挪动了几步，脸几乎贴在了树干上。  
“不行…”青年的眼中蓄满了泪水，鹿身颤抖着就要跪下“芝诺斯…把我变回来…”

男人的手臂从他腋下穿过，紧紧搂住他，蛇信在耳廓上不断地滑动，最终妥协了他的请求。  
白光闪过，浅麦肤色的青年被放倒在草地上，他侧躺着，双腿间缠绕着粗大的黑色蛇身，色情的一幕正在无人的山谷中上演着。  
芝诺斯贴服在他的身后，蛇根快速地在温暖的甬道里抽动着，阴冷的爬行动物找到了温暖的栖息地，不断地向内深入。  
“变成人，我还以为你的忍耐性就会变低。”芝诺斯拉着光的手放在他的小腹上“你看，人类的身体吃到这里，就已经鼓起来了…”  
光被迫抚摸着自己小腹上不断凸起的硬物，欲望灼烧了他的眼睛，他含糊不清地摇头“这样…这样可以挨着你…”  
芝诺斯楞了一下，身体忍不住收紧力道，在青年的身上留下一圈圈青紫色的勒痕。他的蛇尾尖翘起，将光发泄过一次的性器慢慢缠绕，鳞片的硬冷质感随着上下的滑动，让他再次站立起来。  
光抓紧他的手臂，忍耐着过于粗大的性器不断冲撞着，他被勒得有些窒息，却发现体内的渴望愈发强烈，他紧缩着内壁，挽留着性器地每一次抽出，男人的吻落在他的肩头，留下深红色的吻痕，他呻吟着，觉得自己的身体还缺些什么。  
“芝…芝诺斯…”他的双腿加紧蛇尾，不住地在上面摩擦着，他被顶的一喘一喘地，面色酡红地开口。  
“蛇…蛇不都是有…两个…”他害羞地不敢再说下去，湿漉漉的眼睛，却流露出了异样的渴望。

芝诺斯猛地抬头，和他的视线相触，男人盯着他看了良久，终于露出一个微笑。  
“你确定？”  
光胡乱地点头，将脸埋在了自己的手心。  
男人的眼睛里晕染上了一层红雾，他舔了舔青年白嫩的脖子，“本来还打算先不这样，没想到你还自己要求上了。”  
蛇根抽了出来，在他的穴口摩擦着徘徊，光忍不住将臀肉凑过去，被操开的穴口微微张开，溢出点点透明的性液。  
“因为…我觉得你那样会舒服一点…”  
染上一层薄薄温度的手指掰开臀肉，露出红艳的穴口，男人用两根手指撑开那里，火热的内壁忍不住收缩着。  
“口是心非。”男人眯着眼睛舔舔嘴唇，腹鳞下的性器慢慢变化，分裂成了两根一模一样的硕大。  
“一会不管是爽还是痛，一定要喊出来。”  
光迷蒙着点头，下一刻，撕裂的疼痛从尾端直冲大脑。  
“痛！好，好痛…”青年高估了自己的忍受力，两根一模一样粗的性器挤入后穴，他疼得忍不住紧紧收缩后穴，芝诺斯的尾尖猛地收紧，将光勃发的欲望压制了回去。  
“好痛…快松开…我想，想射…”  
“自己要求的，不可以说不要就不要。”芝诺斯压住他乱动的身体，蛇尾从他腿间抽出，换了个方法捆住了他两条挣扎的双腿。他揉捏着青年的臀肉，因为双腿并拢的原因，两片肉乎乎的臀肉挤在一起，将两根性器紧紧地锁在中间的缝隙中。  
“放松一点，夹的太紧了。”芝诺斯不断亲吻着他，青年呜咽着拒绝，身体在他的怀中不断扭动着，男人没有办法，尖牙在他的颈上摩挲了几下，快速地刺了进去。  
“什…”  
“本来觉得有点反抗的你挺可爱，不过现在不是看这个的时候了。”液体顺着小孔注入，一种令人放松的感觉蔓延到了全身，带着麻痒的渴求，光难耐地扭动着身子，后穴微微松了几分。  
“好痒…”他抓扯着草叶，后穴松动，吃进了完整的两根“好胀…能不能动一下…”  
男人放松了对他双腿的束缚，尾尖还紧紧地缠绕着他勃发的性器。芝诺斯将他转了个身，肉棒在穴里残忍地摩擦转圈，光发出了甜腻的呻吟。  
“撑不撑？胀不胀？”男人的指尖在他的腹上盘旋，描绘着两个凸起的轮廓。  
“胀…太饱了…”中了蛇毒的青年变得柔软，芝诺斯拥抱着可爱的伴侣，开始了快速地抽动。  
“不…啊啊…”紧致的穴被两根同时进出抽插，超出常理的规格抽动着，将通红的嫩肉不断翻出再插入，青年的大腿根抽搐着，乳白色的泡沫粘液顺着臀缝流了出来，青年紧紧地钻到男人的怀抱中，口齿不清地哭喊着。“太多了…呜，呜呜芝诺斯…我想射…”  
“再等等…”黑色的蛇身又缠紧了三分，芝诺斯抿着唇挺动腰肢快速地抽动着，光攀附着他的肩膀，仰起头来凑近和他接吻，芝诺斯的蛇信钻入他的口腔中，不断撩挲他的上膛，光痒的不行，穴肉跟着一阵阵地收缩，他颤抖地伸手抚摸自己的性器，却只摸到了湿滑的蛇尖，只好胡乱地撸动着它，刺激的男人忍不住加快了挺动，蛇根前端突然开始不断地肿胀起来。  
“等！怎么…不行呜…”光感受到了这阵奇特的感觉，他又开始挣扎了起来，芝诺斯伸手拍向了他的屁股，发出了清脆的响声。  
青年忍不住紧紧收缩屁股，芝诺斯眼见他顺了自己的心意，尾尖松开，捏着青年的腰快速地抽动数下，埋在最深处射了出来。  
两根蛇根射出来的量多的吓人，光一口咬在了男人的肩膀上，得到解放的性器也吐露出了可怜的白浊，芝诺斯抚摸着他毛茸茸的头发，将全部的精液都注射在了最深处，光的小腹上肉眼可见的鼓起了一个圆润的弧度。

“结束了吗…”光的身体还在蛇毒的催情效果中，整个人软踏踏地陷在男人怀里。芝诺斯拨开他被汗液浸湿的发丝，在他额头上鼓包的鹿角处吻了吻，惹得光轻声喘了几句。  
“你都知道蛇有两根了，难道不知道蛇一次要交配十几个小时吗？”芝诺斯看着青年瞪大的眼睛，忍不住动了动姿势，尚还硬挺的性器在充满着精液的甬道里磨蹭着，不断挤压着敏感处。

“希望这一次交配结束，三个月后你就可以产蛋了。”  
“等一…！呜里面太多了…”  
“排出来就不管用了，再忍一忍。”  
“不…芝诺斯…呜停…你，你还是把我变成鹿吧…我不要了唔…”

 

End.


End file.
